


Red Eyes

by sodaschemes



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Day of the Departed, Death Threats, Non-Graphic Violence, Oni Lloyd, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodaschemes/pseuds/sodaschemes
Summary: On the Day of the Departed, where one disaster is only followed by another, Lloyd loses his cool.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Red Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like April but I just realized I never posted it here. Take it you heathens.

Lloyd thought his night had already been horrible  _ enough _ . 

They’d nearly missed their chance to purchase lanterns, first of all. That had been stressful all on its own, but then  _ Pythor  _ had showed up. Right as he was _ mourning his dead father _ , no less.

Fighting him had been exhausting both physically and emotionally. He was just glad it was over.

Meeting up with his friends and finding out that his experience had been part of a pattern was incredibly concerning. Everyone had faced an old foe, some of whom were supposed to be  _ dead _ !

But then Sensei Wu showed up. His uncle usually knew what to do, so maybe things were going to start looking up! But then —

“ _ And _ he had help.”

Lloyd had never taken hold of his sword as fast as he did in that exact moment. His grip on it was tight enough to hurt, but he didn’t care. There, standing  _ right ther _ e, was the face of his very worst nightmares.

“Morro,” he glared, praying to his grandfather that he didn’t sound as scared as he was. 

His friends pulled out their own weapons, looking murderous. 

“No, put away your weapons,” Wu insisted. “He’s here to help!”

Of all the things Lloyd was willing to believe, that was not one of them.

“Morro, tell them.”

His friends, still cautious, lowered their weapons.

Lloyd looked at his sword intensely. He lowered it.

He allowed Morro to get about two words in before his rage took over. Something deep and primal in him urged him to drop his sword and to rip out that bastard’s throat.

He hardly even realized that he was doing just that before he was already lunging at the ghost with an angry yell.

Morro, obviously startled, fell as Lloyd tackled him.

He blocked out his uncle yelling at him to stop. He wasn’t going to stop, he was going to hurt him, he was going to hurt him like Morro had hurt him in the first place, he was going to make him scream and cry and  _ beg _ , just like he had.

The pair scrabbled around on the ground, clawing and hitting and  _ hurting  _ each other as much as they could. Lloyd wanted him dead. He wanted him to absolutely  _ rot _ . 

He hated him, he  _ hated  _ him, he had never felt so much hate for a person before.

He pinned Morro to the ground, a growl escaping his throat. He didn’t care. He just wanted to make him feel the same fear that he had. He wanted him to go through the same pain he’d been dealing with for so long.

“What the hell...?” Morro breathed out, barely audible over their panting.

Lloyd didn’t know, couldn’t, really, that he’d only gained that reaction from his very dark, very  _ red _ eyes.

That was all the time he gave him before he was hitting and kicking and scratching again, hurting in every way he knew how. 

Someone grabbed him and threw him off.

“Lloyd!” Sensei Wu said, “enough!”

Morro was looking at him with wide eyes, a hint of fear hidden behind fascination. The satisfaction he felt in that was amazingly high.

Kai and Jay helped him up.

“Are you okay?” Kai asked, voice low.

It was only then that Lloyd truly realized what had just happened.

“What did I — I didn’t mean to...” but he had  _ wanted  _ to. He didn’t feel bad, just... surprised. He’d never felt so angry before, so ruthless.

“If you’re done  _ attacking  _ me, I have some information that you might find useful.” Morro said.

They stared each other down, and Lloyd hated to admit it, but he was the first to turn away. Morro looked smug, but continued talking.

Sure, he was being helpful  _ now _ , but Lloyd knew, more than anything else, that he was the absolute worst villain he would ever face. And besides, even Pythor had been helpful when Chen had tried to take over, but look at him now! He was still as rotten as always.

If Lloyd ever saw Morro again, he wouldn’t let him go so easily.


End file.
